Content
by MyNamesNotAlice
Summary: Abe finds Ben Daimio in the Canadian wilderness... M for SLASH!
1. Content

**ok this is my first attempt at Ben/Abe slash, so comments please! Also if anyone has any set ups they'd like to see Hellboy/abe or Ben/abe in I wanna hear it! I'm always looking for new ideas! **

**Also a shout out to my loyal readers Wendy Go and Peya Luna Thanks for all the comments! Keep em coming! Also if you like Ben/Abe Slash Wendy has great stories! XD**

* * *

Content

What the hell was I thinking; coming out here all alone. What was I expecting to find? Abe thought hopelessly.

A crack sounded behind him. He drew his gun and aimed it around. Something...

He jumped as a gun shot broke in the eerie silence. Turning quickly his heart stopped.

"What the fuck are you doing here," The man he'd know months previous snapped. "Fishman!"

A half an hour later Abe's mind was still reeling; as he pulled in the sweet smoke from the cigar he'd been given, waiting for Ben to return from his 'camp'.

Crunching behind him signaled his approach and his heart sped up. "I could hear you coming from a mile away..." Abe said casually.

"Yeah?" Came Ben's gruff voice from behind him. "I could see _your_ fire from twenty miles away!"

The fishman scoffed and blew out the smoked he'd drawn in. "My fire. I like that, _you_ lit it." He came around and set two sleeping bags down on the ground in front of them and Abe finally got a good look at him. His hair had grown long and hung unwashed around his face, his disfigured and torn face looked worse for wear in the fire light.

"Why'd you come out here?" Ben questioned lighting his own cigar.

Abe raised his brow. "To find you." He said simply and Ben laughed darkly.

"Find me?" He repeated. "And you thought some big foot slash wendigo sightings were a sign of my presence?"

"Actually," Abe corrected. "My thinking was the Wendigo had killed you and now your soul was trapped inside it's body."

Ben looked away and down to the earth. "Oh..."

Abe shifted on the log, unsure of why he was getting so uncomfortable. His heart beat hammered in his ears and he felt almost dizzy.

"Look, Abe," Ben started. "That... that wasn't me, you have to know that." He said pleadingly. "I was trapped in that thing, watching it's claws tear into _my_ men."

"If I thought it was you, then I wouldn't have come out here alone like this..." But why was I so compelled to come out here over all, what if I'd found nothing? Why did I feel such a strong urge to find _him_? Abe flicked out his cigar and messaged his temple.

"I'm not going back with you, Abe." He continued. "I can't face them again..."

Abe could understand that, as he watched Ben stand up. "This. This is where I belong now!" He said gesturing around. "Out here, with no one to hurt."

At this Abe remembered the town he'd been in that had been completely deserted and voiced his concern to his friend.

"Marekeos?" He questioned. "Yeah people just started disappearing a few days ago. Why else do you think I'd be practicing loudly light discipline." He grunted hooking a thumb to the fire he'd made.

Abe shook his head stood up. "There's something else though..." He said looking off into the darkness just beyond the reach of the fire.

"Something. I can't see it but I can't feel it. Pulling at me. It almost hurt." Abe explained.

"Abe, don't start." Ben said.

Abe turned back to him a curious look on his face. "Start?" He questioned. "When did I ever stop? This is my job."

Ben turned away and stared back into the fire. Abe cocked his head and sat back near him, closer this time. He felt this almost overwhelming need to touch him, to comfort him in someway. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. Never having really expressed himself to anyone before, he wasn't exactly the most comforting guy, but he could give it a try.

"You want to talk about..." But Ben cut him off.

Shaking his head he declined. "No. Not tonight at least. Tomorrow maybe," He got back up. "Now lets get some shuteye."

Abe was in no position to refuse. "Right." He said softly. But he couldn't escape the feeling that he needed something more. What, he wasn't sure all he knew is he wanted to reach out to Ben...make him feel better.

He laid down horizontal from Ben, but didn't close his eyes. He was trying to discern the odd feeling reeling in his mind.

He'd come out here on a whim. But why was he so damn eager to find Ben? Why not Liz? She's missing now isn't she... so why Ben? He thought about when he'd taken him with him to Indonesia. Over everyone else he had chosen him. Why not Kate again? Why was he so determined to be near Ben. An odd tingling sensation startled him. It resonated from his crotch and spread through his inner thighs and up into his stomach. What the Hell?

All this crap with Devon... his past...his future. He wanted to forget it, damn it. He wanted at least five fucking minutes of peace. Was that really to much to ask for? Abe thought bitterly. The thought of Hellboy and his beautiful girlfriend Anastasia came into mind. How the hell could Hellboy; the seven foot tall red skinned demon get a girl and not him? No girl had even paid him a passing glance, they all cringed and were disgusted by him. That thought angered him slightly, though he wasn't sure exactly why. Stupid women, he thought. High maintenance bitches... His eyes flew wide. What they hell's my problem? Some of my closest friends are women!

He reached up and pressed his hand over his eyes. I'm losing my mind...if only I could just...

"Abe?" Ben's gruff voice said from the area near his head.

The fishman jerked slightly surprised by the voice. "Yes?" He replied, moving slightly to look at him. When he did he thought he was something just behind his eyes, something that screamed for the same kind of peace that Abe screamed for.

"Thanks for... you know," He said lowly. "Coming out here."

Abe shifted up on his elbows for a better look at his friend. Was there a hint of weakness in his voice, a hint of something at made him sound exposed. "No problem, Ben." Abe said back. "Anytime."

To their side the fire popped and crackled, casting an orange red glare over everything; but the pair stayed just looking at each other in an awkward silence that was almost unbearable. Finally Ben cleared is throat and spoke. "Kind of cold out, eh?" He questioned coughing slightly and looking genuinely uncomfortable and unsure of himself. Or was it just Abe's imagination.

"Yeah..." Abe said, before blurting out without really registering what he was saying. "Want me to move closer?"

What did I just say? Abe screamed in his head, taken aback himself, but nothing compared to when Ben nodded, almost relieved that he'd been the one to suggest it and answered. "Yeah."

Hesitating only a moment he stood up and moved his sleeping back over next to Ben, then slid back in and became aware of just how close they really were. He could see all the lines on Ben's face; all the deep scares that no man should be able to live with and yet here he was. Abe could smell the sent of the wilderness that had imprinted itself into Ben. The smell of grass and dirt mixed with the cool fresh air, it was nearly intoxicating. Then Abe's eyes moved to Daimio's lips, torn and scared but still very inviting.

Inviting? Abe questioned. Was he really thinking like that? What the hell is my problem, it's Ben for Christ's sake!

But your all the way out here, he argued with himself. Who would know but you two. You know he's thinking the same thing.

Abe stared into his friend's eyes. "Look Ben..." Abe started. "I..." He trailed off. What was he going to say? I'm having serious thoughts of...of what? Fucking you right now? The thought scared, yet oddly excited him beyond experience. He'd never been with anyone before... still a virgin. 31 years and he was still a virgin. Abe frowned inwardly, that's to be expected. So why did it bother him now suddenly?

"Abe..." Ben grumbled, seeming as though he was having the same, or at least a similar argument on the inside. "Do you want to..." Then he shook his head, and Abe was nearly positive they were thinking the same thing. The raw burning look in Daimio's eyes was enough. They both came towards each other at the same time until their lips finally met in, what could honestly be described as the world most graceless kiss. Teeth, tongue and lips slid together in an almost frantic panicked kiss. Ben grabbed Abe and before he knew it he was straddling Ben's waist pulsing his hips into Daimio's, never breaking rank as their lips stayed glued strangely together. Everything happened so fast, the fishmans mind didn't have time to think, it all was a blur that didn't seem to matter.

What the hell are you doing? Kissing Ben! Kissing another _man _for that matter! His mind screamed. But it was all drowned out by the none-to-subtle grunts and groans mixed with the pops and cracks from the fire.

Ben's hands traveled up Abe's back, as Abe's erection pressed into his thigh as they fitted together. They did want this more then they'd ever have thought. Sitting up Abe fumbled with the clasp on his combat pants, removing them harshly, haphazardly sliding them off his long thin legs. Ben's pants came next, the scarred man throwing them to the side carelessly, luckily they landed a few feet from the fire and not in it. Not that either would have taken notice at this point they both were to lost in the moment to notice much of anything at this point.

Abe's now bare chest slid against Ben's. Green against White. Though they were both still trying get used to the unusual act of kissing. Neither having done much, or in Abe's case any at all. He sucked and pulled on Ben's tongue, loving how primal it all seemed to feel.

Only one article of clothing stood in Abe's way now. Ben's hands traveled under the waist band of his tight shorts to grasp his tight ass. Abe gasped at this and made haste in removing that final barrier. He shimmed out of them and thew the off over by Ben's pants. Now was the moment of truth for both men. Abe laid over Ben, his cock hanging down and hard, dripping wet from some clear wet substance, Ben wasn't sure what is was but at this point didn't care. Neither did. His cock brushed against Ben's stiff member making both men shiver in ecstasy. Ben took control now, throwing Abe back onto the hard ground, knocking the breath out of him. He looked down and in the dimness of the firelight could swore he was what looked like a long vertical slit that ran up his crotch from which his cock was protruding. But like hell was he going to stop to asked questions now. They both had wanted it didn't they. They both had made the move, it was a shared agreement, no going back now... not that he wanted to.

Ben groaned out loud as he slid his body into Abe and felt his cock slid into something tight and wet. Abe suddenly jerked up and forced his whole length into his body.

This wasn't so bad. Ben thought. Though he did vaguely wonder what exactly he was fucking, but at this point he couldn't care less. Ben thrust in and pulled out in rhythmic motion, Abe matching it was best he could.

His eyes where closed and he was biting his lip to the point of drawing blood. Only slipping to moan every so often when it got to much he just couldn't hold it in.

By now Ben's tights and balls were completely wet, and damn if it didn't feel fan-fucking-tastic. He grunted and felt himself coming to the end, his vision was blurring and all he could think of was release.

Beneath him Abe was feeling the same. All thoughts of how wrong this was melted away, all he could think of was how great it felt to have something inside him, hot and hard, pounding into him. Pounding into his tight wet slit... not that Ben probably knew that's what it was, Abe was fairly confident that no one knew about it. No body knew his sexual organs were enclosed with in him. Within his wet little secret. Not that he had know it had been possible to take another man's cock into it and enjoy it so damn much. Not that he ever thought he'd ever be with another man in that case. Abe thrust particularly deep and he bit down hard, tasting blood in his mouth this time. He groaned in pain and pleasure as he felt himself going over the edge to bust his seed over Daimio's stomach, while inside him he could be Daimio's hot cum filling him, and fuck didn't he love that thought.

Ben pulled out, panting over him; Abe took his still hard, but dripping wet cock in his palm and began jerking it, because if he knew anything about this, it was that damn if it didn't feel good to be stroked after an orgasm, when those aftershock contractions are still rocking your system and driving you mad. Ben groaned and took Abe's own cock in his hand and returned the favor before they both collapsed next to each other breathing deep, trying to regain some sort of control of their bodies.

Ben ran a hand down his stomach and half smiled at the wet feeling of Abe's cum. When he was in the Marines he'd never have thought anything of this, on the contrary he'd talk trash about gays, most of the guys did, not much for understanding and open mindedness in a group full of guys who'd been through hell and back in training and God knows what in the line of duty. But yet here he laid, next to Abe Sapien. Abe Fucking Sapien for Fuck's sake! Yet he had no regrets... what was done was done. And damn it felt good. If only for a few minutes he'd forgotten about the jaguar forever lurking just on the fringes of his conscious mind, for once he'd forgotten, if only for a few moments, all the pain and guilt that had haunted him in the time he'd been out here. For now... he was content.

Abe sighed deeply feeling the wetness between his legs, and inwardly smiled. No longer a virgin...he joked. But was this really time for joking? A few days ago, hell a few minutes ago he was filled with hate and anger. Hate for all the people who'd turned their back on him, hate for Devon who'd accused him of being some kind of monster... Anger for not being desired, anger at woman for not paying any mind to him, for not even considering him just based off his freakish appearance and not even bothering to think their might be a decent gentlemen inside this disfigured body... but now? Now he was joking with himself? He'd just fucked another man, Ben Daimio. The undead Marine Captain with a beast inside him lingering just on the inside, waiting for him to lose control and take over again. But that didn't scare him, not now, and he believe it hadn't before either. Or else he wouldn't have come out here...or else he wouldn't have been so dead set on finding Ben in the first place. All the pain of his past... present...and future where at least for the moment, gone from his conscious mind... he was content.


	2. Brother

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

* * *

Brother

That night- in the woods- with Ben. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? They'd both woken up the next morning as nothing had happened- Because nothing did. What did happen was an accident, all the rage all the pain they'd both had pent up was finally released... in a most unusual form, but one that was stuck in Abe Sapien's mind as if branded there.

As he steered the boat towards the figure on the far off shore his breath caught in his throat and he thought about the device in his pocket- not the picture for Daryl, no. Something for him- something for Ben.

The Captain waved him over and he carefully moved the boat in closer, cutting the motor.

"Almost gave up on you." Ben said as he stood up, not wavering even as the vessel rocked on the gradually decreasing depths.

"Needed to take some extra measures to avoid being followed." He explained.

Ben's eyes widened. "Followed? You didn't-" Abe cut him off.

"No, I didn't tell them about you." About us, Abe thought. "It's just that... you know what it's a long story.

Ben examined me curiously. "So'd you find it?" He asked as Abe extracted the picture from my pocket, his mind thinking on the object right next to it. "I'm here, right?" I reminded as I handed it to him.

"Laminated . Nice touch." Ben said smirking.

Behind him Abe pulled the cover off two stacked boxes. "And surprise. Cohibas!" He said enthusiasticly. "Working for the U.N. has its perks."

Ben loaded them into his bag gratefully. "We'll have to smoke a few of these on your next visit." Ben said.

The amphibious man smiled, almost shyly. "Sure. If the worlds still here."

A silence pasted between them. Say something, please... Abe urged in his head. Say something make me stay, I need you- if it's only one last time...

"Well you know you don't have to..." Ben started. "You don't have to go right away you know... maybe you could stay a bit."

Abe's heart thundered against his chest a million miles an hour. "Um, yeah I could..." He said slowly getting out of the boat to stand on the dry land. The object in his pocket taunting him.

Ben led him back to where he'd set up a small camp for the night and they sat down around the newly lit fire, smoking one of Ben's new cohibas. They sat close, maybe it was nothing- or did Ben want it one more time too?

The amphibian pulled out some liquid courage; straight Jim Beam Double Aged Bourbon, and too a sip, then offered some up to Ben, who accepted gratefully.

"Abe... you know..." He started. "... About that other night..."

Don't say you regret it... God Damn it don't go there you Son of a Bitch fuck me... Abe thought venomously.

"That was..." Abe cut him off kissing him hard on the lips, unable to contain himself anymore. But to his surprise, Ben kissed right back. His damaged cheek complicating little as they found their rhythm. Abe's cool tongue found Ben's in not time, pulling it into his own mouth to be bit and sucked on. Much to the Zombie Captains pleasure.

They were on the hard ground before either knew what had happened; Abe pushing his now hard erection against his comrades hips, enjoying the returned feeling of Ben's own erection.

The Captains shirt was off in seconds followed by Abe's, then both their pants were discarded carelessly. Pushing Ben back, Abe reached in his jacket pocket and extracted his object, now almost gleaming in the fire light as both mens naked body's slid together. He flipped on the vibrator and ran it along Ben's erection.

"Fuck... Abe..." Ben moaned biting down on his already torn up lip.

Abe smirked above him and inserted it into himself- into his very curious organ; like a slit running vertically up his groin... and it was wet.

Ben eyed him and smirked evilly. "Gotta keep it interesting eh, Abe?" He joked, taking the vibrator from Abe and flipping his friend over on his back. "My turn..." Ben growled.

Abe laid there writhing in ecstasy as Ben pushed the vibrating implement into his taut orifice, enjoying the sight as he did.

Ben's cock throbbed at the sight in fact... to the point he couldn't take it any longer. "Enough toy time..." He said discarding the vibrator. "Your mind..." He almost whispered.

In one sharp thrush he jerked his cock into Abe... deep into Abe; reeling in the sensations that rocked his body... how hot Abe was, how wet and wrong this whole situation was. But honestly... who the fuck cares?

He pushed in harder, one hand on Abe's chest steadying himself, the other working the Amphibious cock, wet with secretion. He thought about that time in Balikpapan, had it really never occurred to him... just fuck him? Around his phallus he could feel Abe tighten around him... sort of like a woman he reasoned; not that he'd ever experienced that first hand. Jesus... he'd lost his virginity to a fishman...

But some how the though aroused him further, igniting a flame inside his core as he trust harder, faster- deeper into his lovers body. Abe gushed around him as he jerked spasmodically now, so near to the end; Abe feeling just the same... his eyes wide, his mouth open in some attempt to scream, though it never left this throat as he spilled himself upon Ben's stomach simultaneously as Ben busted into Abe's slit.

They collapsed, heaving in breaths of air as if they'd run a marathon. Laying side by side the men stared up at the sky, unsure as of what to do next. Well, Abe thought... at least I got what I came for. Got everything off my mind for a while. He smiled contently, while Ben sat up next to him, leaning into his back to extract a cigar, lighting it from the fire he took along drag as Abe watched him.

Then Ben smirked at him, his eyes drifting down to his wet slit that glistened with cum and other secretions. "That was..."

He left it hanging either finished that thought. What was it? Fun? Sexy, thrilling, wrong, nasty, the best thing in the world lets do this again sometime? No. It was what it was though, neither of them were exactly sure. Neither being good with words they let it hang in the air. They'd had sex, yes. Ask them about it they'd deny the whole thing. But between them in was what it was. A release from their burdens that seemed to big to handle at sometimes. A way to forget, if only for a minute that the fucking world was going to hell.

Ben handed Abe the cigar, and he took a long drag peacefully. "We'll have to smoke some more of these on my next visit." Abe said, eyes gleaming eerily in the firelight. Ben leaned over to him and ran a thick finger along the opening of the slit. "Yeah sure thing." He agreed as Abe shuddered at his touch and his cock twitched just a bit, still flushed with blood.

The Captain licked the cum off his finger and smiled. "I know a few things we can do on your next visit..." He said taking back the cigar.

That night Abe didn't return to the Bureau, but stayed with his lover, laying naked under the stars. Devon could say what he wanted... but it was all far from the truth. Abe awoke the next morning feeling better then he had in weeks. Smirking at his already awake and still naked lover. "There's a lake not far from here figured, if you wanted we could take a swim..." He said, then smirked. "Water is your element."

Abe stood up, cock soft and inside of him but threatening to harden and bust forth upon the sight of Ben's exposed length. Since when did he get so aroused by another man? He wondered but didn't argue as he followed Ben to this discovered lake.

When they arrived Ben dove right in. Abe grinned a bit as he followed in suit; making no splash as he hit the water.

When he surfaced he found Ben smirking back at him, now long hair wet and hanging around his shoulders. Abe kissed him without hesitation this time. It felt so right... so right as their tongues found one another and wrestled in a untamed hard kiss.

Abe's slick hands traveled up his back and down to his ass; equally Ben's hands wound down to Abe's now stiff cock that had already slid out from within him.

Ben stroked it... the odd lube making his hand slide just right against Abe's hot organ. Then Ben wondered, as he looked at Abe's gills, if they hurt to be touched... he reasoned not, maybe it felt good...

He moved his mouth over ans licked his tongue over one of the ethereal looking ridges; this produced a low moan from Abe, who jerked forth and forced Ben's length into him... which was just fine with him.

Abe took it from there- water was his element.

The Amphibious jerked forward, skillfully managing to keep them above water, as he forced Ben deeper and deeper into him.

Ben closed his eyes and pulled on Abe's cock, double pleasure, he figured. He half wished they'd have brought that vibrator along, could have had some real fun with that in the water. Damn.

But in one slit second Abe was gone...

"What in-" Ben gasped. Then he saw Abe on the shore, smirking that evil smirk of his, arms crossed and cock still as hard as fuck.

"Abe what in the-" Ben started.

"Come get me." Abe teased and walked off leaving Ben feeling like a dumbass. He swam to shore and set off back to camp.

As he approached there was no sign of Abe.

"Abe?" He called. "You teasing little son of a bitch! Where are ya!"

Then he was forced down from behind and found Abe straddling him, looking down at him still wearing that damn smirk.

"Abe?" He said again. "I don't know what you-" Then he shut up, to thrilled to say anything more as Abe took him in his mouth, swallowing the Captain down.

Abe worked his tongue over all the sensitive parts he could think of, having a dick himself he knew what a guy wanted... and so did things a woman would never think to. He moved his tongue along the underside of Ben's organ, savoring the unique flavor of the situation. Odd and almost natural, Abe thought. Earthy... not exactly what he'd expected. But as his mouth moved to cup one of Ben's testicles in his mouth the captain grumbled out a groan of surrender.

"Damn it Abe... Just-" He moaned. "Just fuck me..."

Abe smirked at this. Does Ben know what he'd just got himself into? He lifted his legs and pushed his slippery green head to the his friends opening. "This will hurt..." He warned.

"Just do it damn it!" He barked back.

Abe obliged, jerking his organ in, then pulling back slightly to savor the feeling before pushing his whole length into his friend; who hissed at the sudden stretching and stinging pain.

Abe jerked back and in again fucking Ben's ass, his tight slit dripping wet making his feel suddenly very slutty. But at this point he couldn't careless. Harder now... faster yes.

Come on Ben take it... you know you fucking love it, the pain its a drug. Wait till I bust in that ass, I swear I AM going to FUCK you like the world's ending tomorrow cause fuck it might and I've had enough of it anyway, Abe though dangerously verging towards the ends pouring all his anger into this orgasm. Devon came to mind- yeah fuck him in the ass... all those lies, can't be a man and say it to my God Damn face then might as well act like my bitch. Abe smirked at his as he shut his eyes tight and busted his load into Ben Daimio. All the frustration... gone.

Ben shuddered at the sensation and spilled over his stomach before smirking up at Abe, breathless again. "Good idea..." He heaved out.

Abe laughed lightly and fell beside him.

And there they laid for a good few minutes of peace- lost in their reverie as the world beyond rotted and went to hell.

But everything must come to an end. Abe regretfully put on his cloths and allowed Ben to lead him to his boat.

"Well..." Ben said. Both unsure what do to now.

Abe leaned in and stole one last kiss verging dangerously on passionate and caring. "See you around."

Ben laid his hand on his shoulder. "Keep your head down Brother."


End file.
